


Strictly Business

by bettysdryer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysdryer/pseuds/bettysdryer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark builds a new suit for the Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

Tony Stark was only vaguely aware of Bruce Wayne -- he was always someone on the periphery of his vision, but they did not run in the same social circles, and so the man never really crossed his mind too much. And, in any case, Tony usually had bigger fish to fry.

Today, however, was an exception.

Lucius Fox, a partner at Wayne Enterprises, had contacted him a few weeks ago to express interest in a possible collaboration with Stark Industries. Tony was aware of the kind of work Lucius did, and was begrudgingly impressed with him, so he agreed to a quick meeting scheduled for the first of the next month. He was not entirely sure, however, what exactly this collaboration _entailed_ , but he figured he’d find out when he got there.

After Pepper had arranged for a jet to take him to Gotham City, he decided at the last second to fly there in the suit instead. He never could resist showing off, after all, and in any case it would probably be a good reminder for Lucius to know exactly who he was dealing with.

“You can’t travel all the way across the country in your _suit_ ,” Pepper had protested.

“I traveled to the _Middle East_ in this thing, remember?” Tony said, raising an eyebrow. “I think I can handle it.”

Pepper was pissed off, of course, but Tony couldn’t be assed to care too much. He took off early the morning of the meeting, arriving just in time to sit down with Lucius at an outdoor café, still dressed in the suit.

Lucius’ eyebrows shot up as Tony flew down onto his seat and took the mask off with some difficulty. 

“Impressive, Mr. Stark,” he said.

“Thank you,” Tony said, humbly, of course.

Everyone was staring at him, and some were pointing. He smirked faintly.

“You built it yourself, yes?”

“That’s correct.”

“With scrap metal, I seem to recall reading in the newspaper.”

“Right-o.”

“You’re clearly a brilliant man.”

“Thank you.”

“Has your ego been stroked thoroughly now?”

He considered. “Yeah, it has.”

“Good. Let’s cut the theatrics and get down to business.” Lucius spread out a piece of graph paper. “I was wondering if you could help us with this. There seem to be a few kinks that need to be worked out…”

Tony stared at the paper. “Is this…?”

Lucius said nothing, just gazed at him expectantly.

His eyes squinted as he leaned in for a closer inspection. “This is the design for the Batman costume,” he murmured, low enough so only Lucius could hear. He had heard stories about the Batman, of course, and seen several shadow-y pictures, but he’d never thought…

“It is.”

Tony looked up. “Why are you showing me this?”

“The owner of this suit has complained of limited movement in the defensive design, while the more light-weight and mobile version is more susceptible to attack,” he explained. He looked at Tony’s armor. “You seemed like the man to hire to find the middle ground.”

Tony swallowed, his eyes poring over the sketches. “And you trust me with this information?” For there was only one logical conclusion that could be reached, considering who Lucius Fox worked for.

“An old friend of mine said you could be trusted.”

He didn’t bother asking who this “old friend” was, and rolled the paper up quickly before someone could see. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Please do.” He extended his arm across the table. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony went to shake his hand, then remembered he was still in the suit and decided against it. “Sorry. Don’t want to crush your fingers accidentally.”

Lucius smiled and pulled back his arm. “That wouldn’t be very good, no.”

They exchanged goodbyes, and Tony set off for Malibu, pondering all the while. Bruce Wayne, the Batman…

\---

It didn’t take too long for Tony to come up with a better design for the bat-suit (only a couple days), and he flew back to Gotham as soon as he was finished -- this time in the jet, unfortunately, at the insistence of Pepper. Tony didn’t really have the heart to refuse her a second time.

Lucius was waiting for him at the landing deck, with a sleek, black Lamborghini behind him.

“You have the new design?” he asked as Tony approached.

“Yep,” Tony said, the new, rolled-up plans in his hand. “You know, there wasn’t much to improve on, really. Your design was good.”

Lucius seemed pleased. “Thank you.” He took the paper and unrolled it, inspecting it carefully.

Tony rocked on his heels impatiently for several minutes as Lucius carefully looked over the new design, until finally he looked up and grinned.

“This is marvelous,” Lucius declared. “It’ll solve all of our problems.”

“Glad I could be of service.” He was still rocking impatiently, peering over Lucius’ shoulder, trying to see inside the tinted windows. 

Lucius noticed what he was doing, and looked as well, a deep smirk on his face. “I’m sure you know who’s in that car, Mr. Stark.”

“I’d like to think my deductive skills are relatively good, yeah.”

Lucius looked back at him. “Would you like to meet him?”

“That would be --” His voice cracked slightly; he adjusted his tie as though it were hanging too tight around his neck. “--okay, I guess,” he finished.

“All right. Mr. Wayne?” He opened the car door slightly and peeked inside. “Mr. Stark’s ready to see you.”

Tony heard a small chortle from inside, and as Lucius opened the car door completely, the figure of Bruce Wayne emerged from the shadow of the driver’s seat. 

Somehow, he was shorter than Tony was expecting, although still taller than him. He was incredibly handsome, and there was a strange, sort of dark air about him that Tony was finding rather… appealing.

Bruce looked Tony up and down appreciatively, and slowly smiled.

“So you’re Iron Man,” he said.

\---

“We’re prepared to give you a substantial amount of money for your work on this project,” Bruce was saying as the three of them sat around a dining table in his restaurant. Tony couldn’t help but feel a little envious; _he_ didn’t have his own restaurant. 

Tony waved his hand carelessly. “The last thing _I_ need is money,” he said. “I’m sure you can appreciate that.”

Bruce smirked. “I can. But we can’t let your help go unrewarded. Especially with the improvements you’ve made.”

“You wanna reward me?” He grinned. “Why don’t you take me on a tour of the penthouse?”

“Tour -- tour of the penthouse?” He was flustered; confused. “Why would you want to go there?”

“To see the work you’re doing, obviously.” Tony narrowed his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh -- well, none of the technology is built in the penthouse. Too many questions, you understand,” said Bruce, clearly not getting it. “Plus, there’s not enough room. No, all of… _that_ is stored somewhere else.”

Tony resisted the urge to sigh and instead nodded. “Let’s go there, then.”

This was going to be difficult, he could see.

\---

“Cool entrance,” Tony said as the elevator came to a stop.

“Thanks,” said Bruce, grinning.

Tony looked around as Bruce turned on the lights; the infamous Batmobile was sitting in the corner, all big and impressive and hulky. The Bat-suit was locked safely inside a cage, and a medical station was at the far end of the room. The ceiling was low and made entirely out of the rectangular lights, which gave the room a nice effect, Tony thought.

He pulled his lips down and nodded. “Nice.”

“Yeah, I like to think so.” Bruce smiled again. “Alfred should be joining us in a while.”

“Uh, I’m sorry -- Alfred?”

“He’s my butler. Been with the family for years.” Bruce laid his blazer on a chair. “Anything in particular you want to see?”

 _Yeah, I’d like to see that shirt off of you, thanks._ He didn’t say that, though; he figured taking this nice and slow would be the best way to go about it. His impatient and horny side did not like this plan one bit. “What’ve you got?”

“Well…” He walked over to the suit; Tony followed. “Here’s the suit in person.” He un-locked the cage, and the suit stood before them in all of its glory -- black as the night, as the stories went. 

“You must be pretty terrifying in this,” Tony said, running his fingers down the stomach.

“Some people think so.” 

“Wonder what it looks like on you.” Tony looked meaningfully over at him, fingers still on the suit.

Bruce shrugged. “All you need to do is picture my chin under the mask and you get the basic idea.”

Man, this guy was clueless. “Right.” He stopped touching the suit and put his hands in his pockets. “Just curious -- do you disguise your voice at all or anything?” He remembered hearing from a couple people that the Batman had a deep voice, and while Bruce’s voice wasn’t high and squeaky or anything, it certainly wasn’t especially deep.

Bruce looked a little suspicious. “Why?”

“I heard from a couple people that your voice was really deep.” Geez, it was just a question.

“Well, yes, I do disguise it. It also makes me sound more frightening than if I’d use my regular voice.” He cleared his throat and said, in what was clearly the Batman voice, “Tell your friends about me --” (he said something Tony couldn’t understand) “---the Batman.” 

There was a silence for a few seconds… until Tony burst out laughing.

“What? What is it?” Bruce asked in his normal voice.

“I’m sorry -- that was just _ridiculous_ ,” Tony said, still laughing. “I couldn’t understand half of what you were saying! You need to get a new ‘terrifying’ voice, pal.”

Bruce glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ve got a couple of voice modifiers you can borrow, if you want.”

“No thanks.”

“C’mon! I can make you sound like James Earl Jones. It’ll be fun.”

“What I do isn’t _fun_ , Stark.”

“Really? You go around at night dressed as a giant bat and terrorize criminals -- how is that _not_ fun?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and walked off.

“What? What’d I say?” Tony asked, arms raised in confusion.

\---

Bruce had shown him several more gadgets -- nothing Tony thought terribly fascinating or even inventive -- when an old man suddenly appeared behind them.

“Hello,” the old man said, making Tony jump, “who’s this?”

“Oh, hi, Alfred! I wasn’t expecting you here so soon,” said Bruce. “This is Tony Stark -- he designed the new suit. Tony, this is Alfred.”

Tony extended his hand. “Nice to meet you, Al.”

“Likewise.” He shook his hand. “But don’t call me Al.”

“Gotcha.”

“I was just showing Tony the grappler,” Bruce said, picking it up from the table. 

“I’m sure the grappler will not impress the famous Tony Stark very much, Mr. Wayne,” Alfred said, looking slyly at Tony. “You should show him the bat beacon.”

“Ah, yes, the bat beacon!” Bruce said, beaming at Tony. 

“What’s the bat beacon?” Tony asked.

“It’s a sonic trigger that calls in a swarm of bats,” he explained. “It creates complete chaos and scares my enemies.”

“Hmm. I’d imagine it’d be very effective for dramatic entrances at parties,” Tony said dryly.

Bruce laughed, and Alfred looked at Bruce with a brow furrowed. 

“Well, enough of this crap,” Tony said, casting a disinterested eye at the gadgets spread out on the table. “Let’s ride the Batmobile!”

“Er -- I’m sorry, what?” 

“Let’s ride in the Batmobile! I wanna be able to say I rode in the Batmobile.” He loosened his tie.

“Um… I’m afraid that’s impossible,” Bruce said slowly. “You see, Batman doesn’t come out during the day.”

“And…?”

“So, the Batmobile can’t come out during the day either.”

Tony sighed. “All right. But can we go somewhere else now? Not a whole lot to do in here. There’s not even a soda machine.”

“I’ve been begging him to install one in here for ages,” Alfred commented. “I get very thirsty here in the middle of the night.”

Bruce shook his head, although he was clearly amused.

“Why don’t we go to the penthouse?” Tony asked, smirking at Bruce.

“Didn’t you ask me that earlier? Why do you want to go there so bad?”

Tony saw Alfred roll his eyes to the ceiling. Good to know that not _everyone_ in this city was completely obtuse.

“No reason. Just curious.”

“Well, okay. Just let me put everything back,” said Bruce, gathering the gadgets in his arms.

As Bruce walked back to the suit to reattach the gadgets, Alfred said to Tony in a low voice, “For what it’s worth, I haven’t seen him so cheerful since Rachel died.”

He then gave him a knowing look and followed Bruce to the Batsuit.

Feeling much more confident about his evil plan to fuck Bruce Wayne, Tony rocked on his heels and whistled.

\---

Bruce’s penthouse was very nice, Tony thought to himself as the private elevator doors opened. Great view of the city.

But now that he was actually _here_ , in the penthouse, every inch of his being was screaming with want. It took an incredible amount of self-control to not jump Bruce right then and there.

Good things come to those who wait, he tried to remind himself, but his libido was not listening.

Bruce was pouring him a drink over at the bar. “I don’t usually drink too much,” he said, handing Tony a glass of scotch. “But I guess I can make an exception.”

Tony bit back the question he longed to ask (“What do you mean, you don’t usually drink?!”), and instead swung back the scotch. Bruce sipped his.

“You gonna stand behind the counter the whole time or what?” Tony asked, grinning wickedly.

Bruce grinned back. “Guess not.” He leapt over the counter right onto the seat next to Tony.

“You’re very agile,” Tony remarked, his skin becoming warm at Bruce’s close proximity. Or maybe it was the scotch. Either way.

“Thanks.” Bruce knocked the rest of the scotch back. “I’ve had a lot of training.”

“I’ll bet you have.” Tony reached for the bottle of whiskey that was next to the bottle of scotch, and poured it liberally into his glass. “Probably comes in handy a lot, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” Bruce said, chuckling. Tony poured some whiskey into his glass. “I wouldn’t be able to do what I do if I wasn’t as skilled as I am.”

“Exactly how skilled would you say you are? On a scale from one to ten.” 

Bruce looked bemused. “Uh… I don’t know. An eight, I guess? Maybe a nine.”

Tony felt the blood rush down there as he imagined the possibilities. “Could you give a demonstration?”

“I guess I --” Bruce knocked over his drink, spilling it all over Tony’s lap. “Oh, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” said Tony, but did nothing.

“Aren’t you going to clean it up?”

“Nah. Why don’t you do it?”

A blush crept up Bruce’s cheek, and it was so hot that Tony could barely contain himself. “But it’s on your --” A look of comprehension suddenly dawned on his face. “Oh.” He looked down and saw Tony’s erection. “ _Oh._ Uh…”

Tony didn’t bother waiting for an actual response, and simply leaned over and kissed Bruce roughly on the mouth, his stubble scratching against Bruce’s smooth skin. Bruce’s mouth opened tentatively, and Tony growled, shoving his tongue inside.

Bruce responded, his tongue running slowly along Tony’s, making them both groan and clutch at each other, hands running through hair and along arms, Tony’s finger running down Bruce’s leg, which twitched at the contact.

There was several more minutes of this, until Tony broke away and softly said:

“You gonna clean up the mess you made or not?”

Tony was barely done with the sentence before Bruce was rubbing his erection through his pants; Tony leaned his head back and moaned.

“Bed,” he panted. “Or the floor, something --”

Bruce paid no attention to him; he got on his knees and un-zipped Tony’s pants, pulling a condom out of his wallet at the same time. Tony felt the exhilaration, the relinquishment of control as Bruce pinned his arms down on the stool with surprising strength and rolled the condom on with his mouth, expertly, as though he had done this a million times before. Tony shuddered with an incredible hunger.

Bruce wrapped his lips around him, and it was all Tony could do to keep from crying out. He was so hard it hurt --

And he was also remarkably glad that he had decided to come back to Gotham when Bruce did something especially… creative.

\---

An hour or so later, and Bruce and Tony were lying naked on the ground, Tony’s leg wrapped haphazardly around Bruce’s.

“That was the best business meeting I’ve ever had, I think,” Bruce said.

Tony smirked. “I would hope so. Although, I can’t help but wonder…”

“Can’t help but wonder what?”

“Just, you know.” Tony looked at him. “What it would’ve been like if you were dressed as Batman.”

“I don’t think you’re Batman’s type,” Bruce said playfully.

“Oh, that’s rich. You know, Batman could do a lot worse than me.”

“He could. But he could do a lot better. He’s the goddamn Batman, after all.”

“Yeah, well, you’re goddamn Bruce Wayne, and I’m goddamn Tony Stark, and we are also the goddamn Batman and the goddamn Iron Man. So, everyone wins.”

“A lot of blasphemy, between the both of us.”

“Blasphemy’s fun.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Tony suddenly reached for Bruce’s dick, and reveled in the gasp that came out of Bruce’s mouth.

He was clearly going to have to schedule more of these “business meetings”.


End file.
